supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cangokillherself- Christ Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Supernanny: I'm in Naples, Florida to meet this single dad! Josh: Hello! I'm Josh. And I have a 16 year old son named Mike. Supernanny: Let's see how he's doing! Josh: Believe it or not, Josh has been expelled from all of South Florida schools and some Central Florida schools, so I'm forced to home-school Josh. Supernanny: Are you serious?!?! Josh: And I hate to admit it, but like Alice, I use a bunch of cruel and unusual punishments to punish Josh. Mike: I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE CREEPY ZOO!!! Josh: TOO BAD!!! Supernanny: Oh my word... Josh: Supernanny, I need you help ASAP! Supernanny: Oh yes you do! Observation Begins Supernanny: When I got to the house, I saw Josh trying to home-school Mike, but he doesn't like it... Mike: I DON'T WANNA DO THIS CRAP!!! Josh: Yes you do! It's not my fault you've been expelled of all the schools in South Florida! Mike: WELL I'LL DO THE F***ING HOMEWORK!!! Josh: Watch your mouth, young man! Or you'll spend 2 hours watching The Duck song! Mike: FineT Later in the afternoon... Mike: I'M NOT EATING THIS S***!!! Josh: Then your spending 2 hours watching I Ship It! Mike: F*** YOU DAD!!! Josh: Now your watching I ship it for 4 hours! Mike: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Supernanny: And then Josh made Mike listen to I ship it! At night... Josh: OH MY F***ING GOD!!! STOP CAMPING!!! Supernanny: Why are you on Xbox? Your suppose to be putting Mike to bed! Josh: Well he's 16, not 6. He can do it by himself. Supernanny: Oh my word... well then I'll see you tomorrow morning ok? Josh: Ok. Parent Meeting Supernanny: The first thing I wanna talk about is your punishments! I mean, who are you, Alice? You made your son watch bad songs for 4 hours straight! Josh: Well he wanted to disrespect me, he'll have to disrespect the song. Supernanny: Another thing is the bedtime. You don't even put him to bed! You just played your game and let him do it! Josh: But he's 16! Supernanny: Whatever, we're gonna fix it. One-Strike-and-You're-Out Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Supernanny: Mike threw a chair at Josh, so that's when I made him put Mike at time-out and not forcing him to watch videos for an excessive amount of time! Mike: WHY DID YOU PUT ME THERE?!?! Josh: Because you threw a chair at me. So you got 16 minutes. 16 minutes later... Josh: I putted you in time-out because you thew a chair at me. Are you gonna say sorry? Mike: Sorry. Josh: Thank you. Privilege Removal Board Mike: NAE NAE YOU B****ES!!! Supernanny: Now Mike was cussing and that's when Josh took an advantage of the GET TAKEN BOARD. Josh: You now lost a privilege for cussing. Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Supernanny: And now he was throwing chairs at me! Josh: STOP THROWING CHAIRS AT JO! Mike: NO!!! F*** JO!!! Supernanny: Now you've lost another privilege and a time-out. Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Family Test Run Supernanny: Now let's see if dad will stick to my techniques! Mike: I! DON'T! WANT! TO! DO! HOMEWORK!!! Josh: Then your going to time-out! Supernanny Good dad! Your taking a time-out! Josh: Can I play your Xbox? Mike: Sure! Supernanny: Now they're playing together. Good! Josh: It's bedtime! Mike: Goodnight dad. Josh: Goodnight son. Supernanny: Cool! You didn't played on Xbox! I think you learned! Jo Says Goodbye Supernanny: I think you know my techniques, and it's time to say goodbye! Josh: Bye Jo! Thanks for helping my family! Mike: Bye!Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts